Star Wars jedi General pt 12 confusion
by Sithproductions
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT


Marsis walked with Fox, Ahsoka, Bariss, and Master Secura in front of the walkers. The sun was still low in the sky, it casted a somewhat relaxing glow. Marsis walked slowly trying to stay cool. The jungles were very humid, the air was so thick he could almost see it. Up ahead he saw a hazy image of the base. He knew this was it. This would be twice the challenge the base on Hoth was.

Were not going to waste any time, we need to get in there right away! Bariss said. When the droids opened fire, they ran forward towards the entrance. As soon as they entered the base they were met by a column of super battle droids. Marsis ran forward cutting the droids apart with ease. He threw his saber into one droid then used the force to help him kick another. His leg went through the droid. He pulled his leg back in mid air then spun around and kicked another one into the wall. Master secura simply reflected shots back at the droids. Bariss flung her lightsaber through 6 droids then force pushed another towards ahsoka who cut it in half. They group left a pile of scrap.

Ok let's split up. Marsis said, Bariss come with me Ahsoka go with master secura, we have to soften up the droids in here so when the clones show up there's not as much resistance, if you meet dooku or Grievous, Run! Let's move!

They split up Marsis and Bariss headed down a dimly lit hallway. Then all Hell broke loose. Up ahead General Grievous was waiting. Behind him was Dooku. Behind them a door began to close. Marsis pushed Bariss through then went to jump through the closing gap but it shut... He turned to face the enemy. He knew he wouldn't last long, he would have to wait for Master Secura and Ahsoka to show up and help him out.

So we meet again General Rand! Grievous cackled. He ignited 2 of his blades. This time I will not be the loser!

Dooku simply stood watching the event unfold. Grievous came forward his blades twirling in his hands. Marsis responded by force pushing him backwards igniting his blade and lunging straight at dooku. Dooku saw this coming. He unleashed Force lighting on Marsis. The pain shot through him. He screamed out in pain as dooku tossed him limply against the sealed door.

General back down, This foolish boy attacked me I will finish him. Dooku said.

Marsis stood up and ignited his blade. He held it limply in his hand.

Now I'm fighting an old man? This day just keeps getting better and better. Marsis smirked as he wiped some blood off his lip. Exactly how old are you?

Dooku lunged forward. Marsis hardly blocked the attack in time.

I can see you still move well! He laughed.

Die boy! Dooku said as he stabbed Marsis through his stomach, picked him up off the ground with the force. Dooku slammed him into the wall. Then tossed him loosely against the ceiling. He then shocked him. Marsis screamed out in pain as the lightning tortured him.

Grievous we have won, The boy is too weak to keep fighting, he will die soon enough. Dooku said as he looked down on marsis.

The two went to leave when Master secura Bariss, Ahsoka and some clones burst through the door. The two had already left sealing a door behind them.

Marsis! Bariss screamed as she ran over to him.

I can stabilize him long enough for him to get to the Medical Station. She announce to the group as she gathered the force in her hands and began temporarily sealing his stab wound. He looked up at her.

Thank you... He said weakly.

Ahsoka walked over and grabbed his hand as Bariss continued sealing the wounds.

Your going to be ok. Ahsoka said.

He laughed. I called dooku old, wasn't a good Idea.

Ahsoka shook her head and smiled; He's gonna be just fine.

Master secura nodded; That was stupid Marsis.

Wasn't the first stupid thing I have ever done. He smiled.

He stood up with help from a clone trooper. Marsis looked down the hallway to see clones from the Red company and the 501st leigon storming down the hallways.

I should... stay with my men! Marsis cringed.

Marsis you can't if you stay too long you will die, you need a bacta tank and fast! Bariss said.

They group walked out of the base and onto a waiting shuttle. The shuttle took him and Bariss to the medical station. Master Secura and Ahsoka stayed behind. When they got to the station a medic was waiting for him. They escorted him to a bacta tank.

How does this work? He asked the medic.

Well sir, we will put you in the tank with a air mask. You will stay submerged until your wounds are healed. The tank opened it was empty of the blue substance. Marsis stepped inside as the mask was fitted over his head. The door closed and the blue substance began filling the tank. It was cold. It quickly covered him. He was completely submerged now. So he closed his eyes and dozed off.

When he woke back up he was still in the tank. He looked down at where his stab wound once was. It was completely gone. Suddenly the tank began draining. He removed the breath mask. The tank opened allowing him to step out. He took deep breaths.

Fresh air! He gasped.

Bariss shook her head and smiled.

He's fine. Ahsoka said.

I feel good as new! he exclaimed.

That's good to hear, but were not going anywhere for a while. Bariss said.

Oh... He said.

Marsis and Bariss walked to his recovery room onboard the medical station. When they got to the room Marsis opened the door and walked in. It was a very nice room had a cot and was freshly cleaned. He sat down on the bed.

I asked if I could personally check on you every day since I'm a healer. Bariss said to him.

I know there's more to it then that. He said.

Your right... She said. Listen Marsis, I think... I have forbidden feelings for you... It's hard to explain but... when I'm around you I...

Feel weird? He finished for her.

Yeah... She stated bluntly. When I hugged you on Felucia... It was like I was in Paradise... It's so hard to describe...

He was confused, when she hugged him it had felt so... right! But he knew it was wrong... I don't know... He finally stated.

She sat down next to him. They looked each other in the eyes for a short while. She then moved in to kiss him. He reacted by doing the same... They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but it was really only a few seconds. Suddenly she pulled back. This isn't right... She said. It feels right but I know it's not!

He looked at the ground. Bariss I...

Marsis don't talk she said. She hugged him then stood up and left.

He laid down on the bed, wondering what was going on between them, he had never been more confused in his life! He didn't know what to think about it, he was always told love was forbidden but it felt so... right! He decided to sleep on it. He laid down and almost instantly fell asleep.


End file.
